The game of bingo has persisted through the years as a fascinating sport not only for youngsters but more particularly for adults and elderly individuals. It is easy to play, includes much suspense and excitement and is not dependent upon the preparation or skill of the player. It is a game of chance.
For many years, bingo has been a mainstay of fund raising for non-profit organizations such as churches and lodges. Many have entire auditoriums filled one or more nights per week with avid players who find challenge as well as entertainment in the game.
In recent years, with specific legislation in many states legalizing the play of games such as bingo for cash for the benefit of non-profit organizations without the guise of free but "contribution" type support to the sponsoring organization, bingo has further grown in popularity.
Although bingo is strictly a game of chance, a player may increase his chance for winning through the simultaneous playing of a number of cards in each game. This requires rapid perception of a number called, rapid eye movements over the field of up to 15 cards lying in front of the player, marking each card or paper game sheet, analyzing each card to see if the number produces a win according to the rules of the particular game, and announcing a win, if appropriate. If not, the player must be prepared for the next number to be called. Usually this must be performed within a period of seconds, the typical measurement of time between sequential calls of the numbers in a game.
In the past, a number of devices have been developed which attempt to aid the player or simulate play in such a way that the player becomes a somewhat passive participant in the game. Aiding without taking over the game by machine has not been accomplished.
Examples of several United States patents which show attempts to automate the game of bingo are:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,333,002, S. M. Goloborodko, Oct. 26, 1943;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,760,619, J. L. Peak, Aug. 28, 1956;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,671,041, Taylor, et al, June 20, 1972;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,596, Keck, et al, Mar. 21, 1978;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,810, J. Richardson, Dec. 28, 1982;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,840, Gluz, et al, Apr. 5, 1983.
In unrelated fields, various types of consoles have been developed for operator use as in control panels for public utilities and as computer stations. Examples of such disclosures are in the following United States patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,187,321, S. L. Kameny, June 1, 1965;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,283,318, J. C. Bramer, Jr., Nov. 1, 1965;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,580, R. C. Shattuck, Apr. 9, 1974.
In a number of other games than bingo and as aids to teaching, displays or consoles have been developed to aid the player or student. Examples of such displays and consoles are shown in the following United States patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,149,841, J. F. Hullman, Sept. 22, 1964;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,825, J. H. Barrett, Aug. 14, 1973.
All of these devices fail to provide a bingo player with the desired degree of assistance in play without overwhelming him and removing the pleasure of the game play.